In the related art, a positioning device configured to measure the position of a positioning object by using a wireless communication technology is known. The positioning device of this type is, for example, configured as follows. That is, a mobile station, which moves together with the positioning object, measures a radio receiving intensity, which is an intensity of received radio waves, emitted from a base station located at a predetermined position. The positioning device acquires measurement values of the radio receiving intensity, which is commonly known as and referred to hereinafter as an RSSI value, from the mobile station, and calculates the distance between the mobile station and the base station from the RSSI value, and specifies the position of the positioning object based on one or more pieces of distance information.
Generally, a method of specifying the position of the positioning object based on one piece of distance information is referred to as “one-point positioning system.” A method of specifying the position of the positioning object based on two pieces of distance information is referred to as “two-point positioning system.” A method of specifying the position of the positioning object based on three pieces of distance information is referred to as “three-point positioning system.”
In the case of the two-point positioning system, the positioning device specifies the position on a segment of a straight line connecting the two base stations. Therefore, these two base stations need to be set to the positioning device as a pair so that the positioning device recognizes that these two base stations are located at both ends of the segment. Such setting is referred to as “adjacency setting.” The adjacency setting is achieved by registering in each of the two base stations located at the both ends of the segment identification information of the other base station.
In the related art, an operator who performs the adjacency setting registers the identification information of the counterpart of the pair of the base stations manually. Therefore, the adjacency setting may be erroneously made between the base stations due to an erroneous input of the identification information. In addition, there may be a case where adjacency cannot be set correctly because registration of the identification information of one base station on the other base station is successfully performed but registration of the identification information of the other base station on the one base station is forgotten. In addition, if there are a number of sets of the base stations as objects for the two-point positioning system, the amount of work for manually inputting the identification information is significantly increased. Accordingly, simplification of the work required for the adjacency setting in a multiple-point positioning system including the two-point positioning system is desired.